


I'm ready to burst into flames with you

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Is confort blow job a thing?, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tessa is a pro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: “Shhh,” She whispers before taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth and lightly nipping on it, “let me cheer you up, babe.”





	I'm ready to burst into flames with you

He’s wallowing.

Pathetically wallowing around.

He’d at least expected for her to be home when he’d gotten there, but there was no sign of her. Instantly that just made things worse, he missed her and more importantly he needs her.

Now he’s currently sitting and staring at his phone, he knows he shouldn’t be watching this right now, his students had lost today because they tripped and then they couldn’t get anything right for the rest of the program. When he said goodbye to them they seemed more put together than him, he should _know better_ \- but he _really_ thought they would win.

He takes a deep sigh, maybe they are too immature to be a couple right now, maybe their professional relationship needs more time, more work, so they can learn how to navigate their feelings and not let them intervene with their skating.

Jesus, he still can’t believe it. Days, months, years, training harder and harder and still-

He drops his head into his hands. He knows. _It happens_. But he hates it when he doesn’t know how to fix things. _This._

“Hey.”

When he looks up, he finds Tessa leaning against the doorway, watching him with concerned and tender eyes. He didn’t even hear her come in. He notices that she’s barefoot now, probably ditched her heels as soon as she walked past the front door, no sign of the blazer that matches her pants. He attempts a smile, but he’s pretty sure it looked more like a grimaced.

“Hey, T.”

Tessa pads over to him, hands softly roaming while touching his nape, cheeks, neck and shoulders, “Oh, Scott,” she says while settling her hand between his shoulder blades, her palms rubbings little circles. He tugs her closer, can’t help himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face against her stomach and he feels her breathing, the way her ribcage expands and retracts with each exhale.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I know we’re supposed to, but I think I’m just gonna wallow for a little longer.”

Her fingers start running through his hair, and she leans down to drop a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I know the feeling... I also know how hard they have been training, I’m so sorry. Next time, you’ll see. This is just a temporary step back. Give them a little time and then you can make things right next time.”

He leans his chin against her stomach, his eyes trained on hers, the words leaving his mouth making his lips turn into a pout without his consent, he looks like a petulant child. “Even if by making things right they can end up more hurt?”

She just shrugs while her fingers caress his cheekbones, drawing lazy patterns against his browns, his nose, underneath his eyes.

“I know you love them, Scott, you have been training them for years, and you only want the best for them. It also means you own them the truth, if they really want their Olympic gold, I’m sure they’ll understand and listen to your advice, I guess they’ll just have to adjust.” She tells him softly.

Taking a deep breath, he pulls away from her to glance back to his phone, the video still open on the screen. Too soon. Maybe Tessa’s right, well, she’s probably _completely_ right. He just wishes he had helped them navigate through this before the competition, but they said they were fine. _Right_.

He jumps, startled, when Tessa reaches over for his phone and turns the screen off. Next thing he knows, she’s spinning their office chair away from the desk, her hands resting on each side of the arms chair when she leans down, dusting kisses and teeth along his sharp jawline, making him shiver beneath her.

“Tessa, wha-“ He says, a hand lifting to wrap behind her neck, trying to gentle and still her.

“Shhh,” She whispers before taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth and lightly nipping on it, “let me cheer you up, babe.”

“Tess.”

She smiles wickedly at him, knowing exactly how she makes him feel. And then her lips are everywhere, across his neck, his jawline, his cheeks, and _finally_ , she captures his lips with hers, a hard, solid kiss, hot and claiming. He groans into her mouth, unable to hide how much she turns him on, how desperate she makes him feel, his fingers find their way into her hair as her tongue darts out to tease his, and _damn it, Tessa._

Tessa pulls away from his mouth with a wet smack of lips, leaving him breathless and boneless under her ministrations as she drops _down, down, down_ to her knees before him, her fingers reaching for his belt before he has a chance to stop her, already kneeling in between his legs.

His hands cupped her cheeks, tipping her face to look in his eyes as she unbuttons his jeans and drags down the zipper. “Tessa- You don’t have to do-“

Her green eyes are almost swamp like as she peers up at him from under her eyelashes, narrowing at him knowingly. She presses a light kiss between his palm and pulse point. “I know, but I want to.”

She doesn’t break eye contact with him as she reaches into his boxers briefs, slipping him free as her fingers curl slowly around him, stroking up and down, teasing him as he hardens in her hand.

He grunts, reaching one hand around the base of her neck, tangling her hair around a fist, growling when she strokes her thumb over his tip in a circle.

“Something wrong, Scott?” She says, pushing the “t” ferociously, her voice dripping sex, he feels like he’s on fire. “You seem… kinda tense.” Her throat contracts around her words, her tongue darts out to lick her lips.

The groan he lets out is so loud that Tessa has to hold back a laugh, leaning down to pepper kisses against his hip, dropping hot little kisses just below his belly button and making him hips rise up of their own volition, jerking into her palm. It doesn’t deter her, smiling against him when she reaches the base of his erection, letting her tongue dart out to taste him.

“Relax, babe.” She murmurs, one hand wrapping around his base as she slowly, _so slowly_ , drags her tongue all the way up.

 _He’s going to die_ and _Oh, God_ , Tessa on her knees for him, putting her mouth on him is going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it.

She envelops him into the heat of her mouth without warning, closing around him slowly, humming around him and making it so much worse as he curses and rests his head back against the office chair. The heat of her mouth undoes him, Tessa hollows her cheeks and sucks, one of her hands moves to cup his balls, massaging them gently and the other it’s scratching lightly across the taught skin of his lower stomach. He knows that she _knows_ what it does to him, what _she_ does to him.

He can feel her trying to hold back a smile as she breaths sharply through her nose, taking in, _him_ , as much as she can and swallowing and _fuck, Tess_ -

He says her name like it’s a curse, opening his eyes to see her watching him with large eyes, her pupils so dilated there’s almost no green left.

Of course, _he knows_ , he’s _always_ known how much she loves having him like this, totally at her surrender, her mercy. She loves watching him react to her, to her every touch and every move. But that lust in her eyes? He’d never known this did for her as much as it did for him.

His head thunks backwards against the chair, fist pressing tightly into his own eye sockets as she bobs slowly after catching her breath, licking and sucking, torturing him, heaven and hell. God, just the sight of her alone is almost enough to make him come as quickly as a teen.

“Tessa.” He husks, he sounds like he’s been yelling for hours. “Tess, touch yourself.” He feels her shiver.

She spreads her knees as he speaks, the hand clenching around his thigh dropping down to slip past the barrier of her pant suit, underneath her underwear and he _knows_ the minute her practiced fingers find her own wetness because she moans around him, low and dirty, doing so many things to him that it’s a wonder he doesn’t pass out.

He tries to hold back the jerk of his hips against her but he can’t prevent the shallow thrust of his hips, it’s too much, she’s moaning, sucking and licking, she’s everywhere, and it’s warm and wet all at once, he can’t stop watching the way her own hips undulate against her hand. Fuck, he hopes she’s close, because that perfect damn mouth is sending him hurtling close to the edge almost embarrassingly fast.

“Fuck! Tessa, you have to stop. I’m gonna come.”

His hand clenches at her hair, _hard_ , the other holding tightly onto the arm of his chair and he wrenches her mouth away from him, choking on a curse when he sees her lips wet with him and her saliva, “I know. I want you to.” And then she closes her eyes and leans forward, wraps her lips around him, taking him inside until he hits the back of her throat and she swallows and he curses again, with one final twist of her wrist and flat press of her tongue against him he comes choking out her name, cursing and groaning.

“Scott, yesss.” She hisses, her thighs tense, and Tessa moans loudly, rocking her hips as her own release unfurls through her body as she splits apart around the tightest, dirtiest orgasm she’s had in a long time.

As soon as he’s capable of half-rational thought, he thinks _maybe_ he blacked out a little bit, he grabs her arms, pulls her up clumsily onto his lap. Her hand curls around his neck, her soft laugh invade his ears, fingers burying into his hair stroking lazily as he kisses her, and she tastes like him, so he finds himself dragging her lower lip between his teeth and releasing frustratingly slowly. And then she makes that little noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a squeak.

“I love you, Tessa.” He mutters, hands lifting from her hips to seek the smooth skin beneath her shirt. “I really love you, T.”

She cradles his cheeks in her palms, kissing him softly, she giggles against his lips, letting him go with an obscene popping noise.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY MADE ME DO IT!  
> Honestly, I don't even know what's going on anymore, I just spend the last two weeks unable to write a single word and then THIS happens, I really lost control of my life. They're real people, not fictional characters, I mean, really????? Never though I would write about blow jobs and real people. Life is full of surprises, i guess.  
> They really need to stop feeding me so good. THERE'S SO MUCH CONTENT. And it's been months and am still deep in the rabbit hole. This popped into my head during a lecture yesterday about criminals, just so you know how bad it is.  
> Also, if something feels off, my bad, I never wrote porn just did the deed hahahahha  
> I hope everyone can enjoy this. Thank you for your time.  
> Pray for me, guys, cause I think I need help.


End file.
